1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a decorating material with cubic effect, and more particularly to a decorating material with 3D (cubic) effect capable of implementing various colors that cannot be achieved by metal deposition.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, the decorating material is used for beautifying living quarters and living space and must be able to express aesthetic effect. The decorating material used to widely employ, by way of example, synthetic decorating materials and glass for beautifying exterior or interior of furniture, electric home appliances and electronic products.
The synthetic resin-based decorating material used for synthetic resin sheets, films or panels generally has such a laminated structure in which a decorative sheet having, for example, a printed pattern is bonded onto a surface to provide coloring effects thereon, and is coated with transparent surface layer. The synthetic resin decorating material suffers from disadvantages in that consumers' aesthetic desires are not satisfied due to simple repetition of surface patterns and simple pattern colors.
Furthermore, the related art decorative material has such a laminated structure in which a single metallic layer is deposited on a substrate for imparting a metallic texture, where the substrate is formed with visual convexo-concave feeling for improving the aesthetic purpose.
However, the related art method suffers from disadvantages in that deposition of a single metal on a front surface cannot implement various textures and colors and can provide only the same texture and color even if viewing angles are differentiated.
In implementing a metallic beauty using metals, the physical properties thereof are changed based on types of metals and thickness of metallic layer coated on the surface. That is, if the metallic layer is too thin, the metallic feeling decreases, or if the metallic layer is too thick, the metallic layer chips off or the color inside the pattern thickens to fail to impart the metallic feeling or textures.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a decorating material formed with a convexo-concave pattern according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a metal film 150 formed on the conventional convexo-concave pattern is such that a resin layer 140 is formed at a front surface with a single metal layer. Therefore, there is little difference in gloss or little shade according to where the pattern is viewed, to exhibit a metallic color of a highly dark feeling across the board. Another disadvantage is that there is a large color difference in between a portion where a certain pattern is formed and a portion where a certain pattern is not formed.